Criminal Minds
|no. of episodes=138 |list of episodes=List of Episodes |official website=Criminal Minds at CBS.com |IMDB profile=Criminal Minds at IMDB.com }} Criminal Minds is an American Crime Drama on the CBS network. The show originally aired on September 22, 2005. Creation/Premise Criminal Minds was created by Jeff Davis and is produced by the Mark Gordon Company in association with CBS Television Studios and ABC Studios. The show follows the investigative lives of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit at Quantico, Virginia. The unit itself is based entirely on the real-life BAU built by FBI Profiler John Douglas. The show's former main character, Jason Gideon, and new character, David Rossi are both partially based on John Douglas himself--with respect to different aspects of their personalities.Wikipedia article on John Douglas, Mindhunter. The show abandons the common format of procedural dramas by focusing more on the criminals and their victims instead of the main cast. Throughout the episodes, quotes from famous philosophers are often recited by the cast. These quotes are relevant to the episode's plot and help to bring the "pieces" of the case together. Previously, it was always Jason Gideon who recited them, but, since his departure, the rest of the cast have taken over; quotes mainly being quoted by the prominent character of that episode. Opening Credits For the first five seasons, they had changed just enough to reflect the changes in the main cast, keeping the original theme song created for the show intact. In season six, with AJ Cook leaving the series, the theme song has been subtly updated. Seasons The series' third season, which premiered on September 26, 2007, was interrupted in late 2007 by the industry-wide Writer's Guild of America strike. It aired its last pre-strike episode on January 23 2008. Following the resolution of the strike, the show returned to air on April 2, 2008. On May 14, 2008 Criminal Minds was renewed for a fourth season, which premiered on September 24, 2008. Season five premiered on September 23, 2009 and season six premiered on September 22, 2010. Seasons available on DVD: *Season One *Season Two *Season Three *Season Four *Season Five Spin-off The spin-off, Suspect Behavior, was introduced in the eighteenth episode of season five of "Criminal Minds", and after being green-lit by CBS, it's expected to make its debut at some point of the 2010-2011 TV season. It revolves around a new group of profilers, led by Cooper (Forest Whitaker), who work outside the FBI bureaucracy. Beau Garrett will play Gina, a tough girl and recent FBI recruit who is loyal to Cooper and the object of Mick's (Matt Ryan) flirtingReuters. Michael Kelly will play Jonathan "Profet" Simms, a former criminal-turned-FBI agent. Kirsten Vangsness will continue her role as Penelope Garcia, who will be the team's technical analyst. Richard Schiff will portray FBI Director Jack Fickler and Janeane Garofalo will play a yet-undivulged role. Syndication Criminal Minds is syndicated for broadcast on several channels from all over the world, including: *Australia **Channel 7 *Belgium (Esprits criminels) **RTL **Vijf TV *Brazil **AXN Brazil *Canada **CTV **A&E **ION Tv **Bravo **CBS *Croatia (Zlocinacki umovi) ** *Denmark **Kanal 5 *Deutschland **Sat.1 *Estonia (Kurjuse kannul) **Kanal 2 *Finland (Criminal minds - FBI-tutkijat) **Nelonen *France (Esprits criminels) **TF1 *Germany **Sat.1 *Greece (Diavolika myala) **ANT.1 TV *Hungary (Gyilkos elmék/Kriminális elmék) **RtlKlub **AXN **Cool TV *Italy **Rai Due **Sky *Ireland **RTE Two **LIVING **Virgin 1 *Mexico (Mentes criminales) **Azteca 7 *New Zealand **TVNZ *Romania (Minti criminale) **Pro TV. **AXN *Russia (Мыслить как преступник) **HTH *Spain (Mentes criminales) **AXN Europe **Tele 5/FDF *Sweden **Kanal 5 *The Netherlands **Veronica * *Turkey ** *United Kingdom **LIVING **Virgin 1 *United States **A&E **ION Television **Bravo **CBS Characters Current * Aaron Hotchner - Thomas Gibson * David Rossi - Joe Mantegna * Derek Morgan - Shemar Moore * Dr. Spencer Reid - Matthew Gray Gubler * Emily Prentiss - Paget Brewster * Penelope Garcia - Kirsten Vangsness Recurring/Minor * Erin Strauss - Jayne Atkinson * William LaMontagne Jr - Josh Stewart * Kevin Lynch - Nicholas Brendon * Diana Reid - Jane Lynch * Jack Hotchner - Cade Owens Former * Haley Hotchner - Meredith Monroe * Jason Gideon - Mandy Patinkin * Elle Greenaway - Lola Glaudini * Jennifer Jareau - AJ Cook Episodes See the list of episodes. Upcoming Game 978286_20100817_640screen001.jpg|Case selection screen 978286_20100817_640screen002.jpg|Title screen 978286_20100817_640screen003.jpg|In case screen, indicating gameplay may be similar to the CSI games According to Worthplaying, Criminal Minds is going game as Legacy Interactive has signed a licensing agreement with CBS Consumer Products to develop a video game based on the popular crime drama series Criminal Minds, as part of it Hollywood Hits game series. The game revolves around an elite team of FBI profilers who analyze the country's most twisted criminal minds, anticipating their next moves before they strike again. Led by Special Agent Aaron “Hotch” Hotchner, each member brings his or her own area of expertise to the table as they pinpoint predators' motivations and identify their emotional triggers in the attempt to stop them. Legacy Interactive is thrilled to be collaborating with CBS Consumer Products to expand their Hollywood Hits games, Criminal Minds is an intelligent and sophisticated television series that will translate wonderfully into an interactive gaming experience. In the Criminal Minds game, players delve into the criminal mind with clever puzzles and immersive hidden object gameplay. The game will include characters and themes taken directly from the hit television series. In the game, fans will be able to take on the role of different members of the Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU) to solve a series of five shocking crimes. In order to track down the killers and solve each case, players will need to examine crime scenes for clues, interview witnesses and suspects, analyze evidence and build a profile based on real-life criminal profiling techniques. References Category:Television